VI Session 8, Frost, Fire, and Water
Yongmunguwan 's skull quakes violently, shaking the entire cavern. Mist pours out of the eyes and maw, freezing into patches of gossamer knives as it touches the stone floor. Kimchiwei let's out a pained gasp as his vision begins to clear. ice has condensed on his robed and facial hair and as he peers through the mist he sees what remains of Yan, little more than a frozen statue. The bag, flung open and frozen in the grip of Yan's corpse, is the source of the freezing mist. As Kimchiwei approaches, the bag shudders and two black plate-mail gauntlets pull a body from the leather satchel. The creature looks around for a moment , surprised by his surroundings. Jin takes advantage of his dropped guard and fires a crossbow bolt. The bolt glances off of the bare chest of the demon creature, slightly chipping the skin as if it were made of stone. The blue figure turns to Jin, pointing a staff. Blue Demon "You all shall feel the touch of Rebus, by the Hand of Thrym." A ray from the staff barely misses Jin, colliding with the wall behind him and sending a shower of ice and rock across the floor. Jin and Kimchiwei scramble for cover as Finellen sneaks into the skull and finds Yan. She rips the bag from his arms, sending frozen bits of the boy clattering to the floor. Only moments after taking the bag, her mind is overwhelmed by the force of those trapped within. She loses control of her actions and opens the bag, holding it out just as Yan did. A baleful groan echos through the cavern. Something ethereal pours from the bag. Kimchiwei, Jin, Hauri and Irome look on in shock as the ghostly form of a colossal horned giant floats through the skull and reaches to the ceiling, climbing through it and disappearing. Jin tumbles into the skull and pulls the bag from Finellen's grip, only to be overwhelmed by the spirits of the bag. He holds it aloft as well. The mist is blown away as jets of fire erupt from the bag. The cavern is washed in orange light as another form springs from the bag. A brightly dressed humanoid, clad in fine gold jewelry dusts himself off with backwards hands. His face resembles a tigers and as he looks around Tiger Demon "Ah it's been so long since Ravana has been able to stretch... wait... where is Ravana? This is not the Temple of Infinite Suns?" Hand of Thrym "Your temple has fallen, beast, and so will you!" Ravana "You are far from your homeland Elf. I will show you the power of the Infinite Suns! Mortal! Aid your master from this place!" Ravana points to Kimchiwei, who reaches for the bag and tears it from Jin's hand. Kimchiwei There is no way out from this place. I'm sorry but we are trapped here, master. The rakshasa opens a golden portal and he and the Hand of Thrym begin to hurl spells at each other briefly catching Kimchiwei in the crossfire. The 6 Demon Bag is sent sliding across the floor to the feet of the Hand of Thrym. Hand of Thrym "Our will is unbreakable! Now no one can stop the coming winter!" Ravana "The temple of Infinite Suns feels no winter mortal fool! That bag, like everything else in this world belongs to the great Ravana!" The rakshasa flees through the portal which closes behind him. The elf turns his attention back to the mortals, throwing the bag over his shoulder. Jin shouts to the party, ducking behind a fallen rock. As the party flees the onslaught of frost. Irome looks around, noticing that among the fallen rocks are several memory jars. Thinking that anywhere is better than dying here, the party funnel into a jar. The party find themselves among a large crowd of people, basking in the warm summer sun. The crowd is made up of battle-worn soldiers as well as stressed and wounded civilians, many of them with bandages over their eyes. Behind them, are the gates of Mungu, only there is no sign of Wall Village. The crowd has formed a circle around a small woman with one arm. The crowd cheers in celebration of the end of Oni Xungo's army and is quieted by the sudden appearance of a strange man. The girl holds out the 6 Demon Bag and hands it to the bronze skinned man with green hair. The crowds cheers begin to die down as many of them bow reverently. Yongmunguwan "We have all sacrificed much to stop the Violet Queen and her servants. The brute Xungo now rests with all of our peoples greatest enemies. With luck, these demons will never threaten our city again, however, such hope must be backed up by a hero. Kie, as my exarch, you hold a great deal of my power. I trust you to protect these people, should this bag ever fall into the wrong hands again." The girl bows reverently and as The bronze skinned man holds the bag open, the girl disappears into it. The vision slowly fades and the party find themselves standing in that same field, on the very edge of wall village. A cold wind blows in from the sea sending shivers through the party, unusual for this time of summer. EXP and Journal Category:Campaign VI Session